Pain Will Find You
by Deansfavdemon
Summary: On a night they had plans, his best friend goes out on her first date and he's left alone. What happens when every thing goes wrong? One-Shot from 'Once On A Full Moon'. Dean/OC


Another one shot spanning off Chapter 9 of Once On A Full Moon. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

"Can you really trust this guy?"

Dean was sitting on his best friends bed, her eyes excited and her face smiling bright as she put make-up on getting ready for her first date. It was some senior jock, a football player that usually got his rocks off by getting into fights with him. And now Lex was going out with him.

_Oh freaking joy. _

"Well, I'm sure he's not a demon and I'm pretty damn sure he's not a vampire...so I think he'll pass most my tests," she turned around and smiled at him now, sitting on her stool in a black slip dress. Her glasses were perched high on her nose and her hair was completely straightened out to lay against her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, you be careful, okay? Call me if you need me," he watched as she walked over to her closet and dug through her clothes. She pulled out a dark plum colored dress and pulled it over her head.

It was short, falling above her knees and snug against her hips and breasts. Dean looked away almost embarrassed, hoping she didn't catch him staring at her. She started digging through a bag on the floor and pulled out some stuff.

Sitting back down at her vanity, she took her glasses off and put in her brand new contacts. Blinking her big blue eyes, she turned to him and looked around the room for a good once over. Standing up, she sprayed her lavender perfume all over her neck and wrists before smiling a huge smile at him.

"How do I look?" She stepped her bare feet into some flats and then gave him a twirl.

_Way too good for that guy._

"Great...you look great." He said honestly, running a hand through his hair and trying not to look completely disgusted by her going out with some jerkoff.

"Damn straight I do. I'll see you later Winchester," she squeezed his shoulder on the way out after grabbing her purse.

Falling back into her bed, he could smell her all over it and got even angrier. Grabbing one of her pillows he screamed into it and hoped no one heard him. He couldn't believe she was going out with some douche bag and bailing on their movie night.

_Stop being such a girl, Dean. _

Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket, he picked out the first girls number that he found and gave her a call. Listening to her giggle and agree to everything he said, he rolled his eyes and hung up. Getting up from the bed, he laced on his shoes again before walking downstairs and seeing Sam and Matt hanging out in the living room.

"I'm going out," he said, grabbing his jacket off the hook and opening the front the door.

"Don't go stalking my sister Dean," Matt said sarcastically from the couch, Sam lost in another one of his books.

"Shove it, Jones."

Walking down the steps and down to the Impala, his dad going in Mr. Jones's car this time for the hunt. As he revved up the car and turned on some music, he tried to let his stress melt away with the songs. Pulling up to his date's house, he watched her run down her front steps in some tiny dress.

"Hey, Dean," she purred, sliding into the car with him and giving him a big smile. One of her well manicured hands slid its way onto his thigh almost automatically and he gave her a forced grin.

"Hello Grace."

He drove them to Merry's Diner, hungry almost as much as he was horny. As they walked in, Meredith got him his favorite booth and brought them some sodas. He could feel Grace's foot running up his leg, her teeth biting on one of her fake nails. Wishing there was some way out of this now, knowing that this wasn't really what he really wanted, he looked around the place for some excuse he could use.

"Sweetheart, you got a call on the phone," Meredith said, coming over with their food. Dean perked up for a minute, excusing himself from the table while leaving a mopey blond sitting anxiously.

Going around the counter top, he weaved his way though the working waitresses and over to the diner phone. Grabbing his own phone out of his pocket, he noticed that it wasn't turned on and shook his head.

"Hello?" Dean waited to find out who it was, hoping Sam was sick or something and that he could leave.

"Dean? Are you busy right now?" It was Lex, sounding like she was crying on the other side of the line.

"What? No, I'm not. What's wrong?" He was worried, already pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"I'm down at Smith's. Can you come get me?" She sniffled, probably trying to get a hold of herself.

"I'll be there in two minutes."

Hanging up the phone, he didn't even look back at his date before walking out the doors and down to the car. A hundred scenarios on what could have happened to Lex ran through his head. She was hurt, some demon attacked, so on a so forth. But when he drove up and saw her sitting on the curb, he was ready to kill someone.

"That was three minutes Dean, you big liar," she said, standing up when he had parked and walked over to her.

"What happened?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down for any bruises or marks.

"What do you think? I got stood up and laughed at by half of the high school. Just your normal sucky ass night," he took his thumbs and wiped away the mascara under her eyes and kissed her forehead.

Leaving her there for a minute, he walked into the bowling alley and looked up and down the lanes. Walking past the shoe rental man saying he couldn't walk any further in street shoes, he found his target. He could hear Lex telling him not to do anything but he was past that point anymore.

"Hey, Weaver!" He shouted over the shitty pop music playing overhead.

"Oh look, it's Dean Winchester. I'm shaking in my sneakers," Jeremy Weaver got a high five from another one of his jock friends.

"You just did the stupidest thing in your life, buddy." And before he could get another stupid comment out of his mouth, Dean punched him so hard that he broke his jaw on contact.

"What the hell dude? Someone call the police!" A fellow football teammate yelled, Dean now on the ground holding his hand in his lap. He knew he had broke some fingers.

_Need to take some freaking anger management classes. _

"And tell them what, Corbin? I saw Jeremy fall on his face into that table, what about you guys?" Lex was standing next to him, looking at all the people in the alley that were staring back at them.

"That's what I saw!" Some guy yelled.

"Me too, freaking klutz!"

So she had won them over, Dean wouldn't be going to jail anytime soon. Thankfully, it seemed like most of this town hated Weaver and actually wanted to help cause him even more pain. Lex helped him up and they walked back outside.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean?" She asked him, sliding him into the passenger side of the car before coming over to the driver's seat.

"You don't have your license and you will not be driving my baby," he groaned, his hand swelling up more and more every second.

"Shut up, Winchester. I'll get us to the hospital and then that's that. I'll call Matty when we get there," she huffed, starting up the car and scooting so far up in the seat that she was practically not even sitting on it.

"You're too short Lex, you can barely reach the gas pedal." She just looked at him angrily and started to drive off towards the hospital.

Thankfully it was only a few miles down the road. She pulled into the parking lot and did a shitty parking lot but at least they didn't die. Helping him inside, the nurse got him straight back to the doctor and they sat in the room by themselves.

"What did punching him accomplish?" Lex asked, sitting next to him on the bed with her legs kicking back and forth.

"He made you upset, he needed to be punished," Dean stated matter-of-fact, wishing his hand would stop throbbing.

"Dean, it wasn't that big of a deal. I'm already over it," she lied, he could tell too easily by the way her face fell when she said it.

"Why don't you just thank me and we move on?"

She laughed a little at this, surprising him when she leaned in a gave him a very light kiss. It was so quick and soft that he barely felt it and wasn't even sure it happened. The doctor came in a few moments later and asked him what color cast he would be wanting.

"Black, like his soul." Lex smiled brightly, Dean laughing and both of them happy that they ended up together that night rather than apart.


End file.
